


Missed feeling

by Kittykieth



Series: Domidas Stories [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Care, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Gay Marriage, Gay Sex, How’d you think he got pregnant lmao, Intersex Midas, I’m running out of ideas, M/M, Midas does have a pussy still, Pregnancy Kink, They have a child, Vaginal Sex, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykieth/pseuds/Kittykieth
Summary: In here Midas and Dominion have a daughter but I haven’t really thought of a name for her yet. But just for saying, she’s half demon so she has a tail. This will make sense later so I wouldn’t get any questions on it.
Relationships: Dominion/Midas (Fortnite)
Series: Domidas Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170167
Kudos: 8





	Missed feeling

**Author's Note:**

> In here Midas and Dominion have a daughter but I haven’t really thought of a name for her yet. But just for saying, she’s half demon so she has a tail. This will make sense later so I wouldn’t get any questions on it.

Ever since their daughter had been born after they married each other, Dominion and Midas had never had the time to have..some fun alone. It has been very stressful for the two to take care of a baby when they’ve never done it. Of course they had help but when they don’t, it’s very difficult. 

Now that she is 7 years old, it hasn’t been all that stressful lately. She’s very polite, caring, quiet and obedient. 

It was now night time. Their daughter was asleep in her room. The house was quiet. Midas was on his bed, reading a book with just his boxers on. But he had a blanket on him to keep him warm. 

Dominion entered the room with a glass of water and a robe on. He sat next to his husband on the bed. Dominion wrapped his arms around him and puts his book down. 

“Give me kisses..” Dom sighed as he caresses Midas’ face gently. The other smiles and pressed his lips onto Dom’s. 

The two kissed for a while before Dominion pulls away. “I think we earned ourselves some time alone..” He mumbled. 

Midas grins and raised an eyebrow. “And what do you mean by that?” 

This made Dominion smirk. “Oh you know exactly what I mean..~” He cooed, moving his hand down to Midas’ soft inner thigh. 

Midas smiled as he removes the blanket and sits on his lap. They get back to kissing but this time it was much more heated. Hands roaming around their bodies as soft pants came out of the smaller male. 

Dom was enjoying the fuck out of this. He loves how cute his lover gets when they kiss. He licks his lips with his forked tongue and Midas opens his mouth to let him enter his mouth. 

Their tongues danced around and they were moaning loudly, well mostly Midas. This pleased the demon. “Quiet down baby..you don’t want to wake up our daughter..and ruin this special moment.” 

Midas whined as Dom moved his head down to kiss his neck. His hands roamed down his hips to his ass, groping each cheek. Making the golden man gasp and grind against him. 

He could feel his erection through the robe. Dom wasn’t wearing anything underneath that damn robe. Horny asshole..

Dom noticed that he saw him naked under his robe and undid it. His cock sprung up proud and thick, already dripping with pre. Midas bit his lip as he looks into his eyes. “Already dripping huh~?” Midas cooed, scooting down until he was in between his legs. He licks up his shaft and when he reached the tip, he kisses and sucks on it. 

Dominion moans softly as he held his head and pushed it down. Midas gagged a little bit but he immediately stopped after. He bobs his head gently on his cock, moaning. 

Dom thrusts his hips up as he lets out soft moans. He enjoyed his lover’s mouth sucking him off. It felt like soft velvet around it. And Midas loved the feeling of his cock in his mouth. He got so aroused by the feeling. 

Pulling away, Midas licks his lips and stares into Dom’s eyes. They were glowing red. That wasn’t a bad thing really. It meant he was feeling something intensely. In this case, he was feeling intense arousal. 

Midas felt pride in himself. He sets himself on the larger man’s lap and leaned down to kiss his neck. He sucks on certain spots that he knows is very sensitive for his lover. Dom grabbed Midas’ hips and held onto the waistband of his boxers. He wanted them off. 

Midas noticed where his hands were and smirked. He grabbed his boxers and took them off, exposing his wet cunt. He’s been dripping since the make out session. Dom moved his hand down to in between his legs and rubs his wet folds. 

Midas moans and grinds his hips against his fingers. “Fuck..daddy~” He moans in his ear. Dominion smirked and rubs his clit softly in a teasing way. He knows that Midas doesn’t enjoy being teased but he loves to do it anyways. Watching him squirm and whine always stirred him on. 

He removed his fingers and smirked. Midas whined. “Daddy..? Why’d you stop..?” 

Dominion stayed quiet and flipped their bodies over, Midas now laying down on his back and the demon above him. Dom licks his lips and leaned down before he licked up his cunt. Occasionally he stopped to suck on his clit to please his lover. Of course Midas was moaning tremendously loud. He was just so sensitive. 

Dominion loved his little reactions. He swirls his tongue around his clit and looks up into his lover’s eyes. Midas looks down at him and gripped onto his horns. 

“I forgot how delicious you tasted..I miss this..so much..” Dominion moans into his cunt and flicked his tongue over his clit. 

Midas felt his face become extremely hot. He always got so embarrassed from his compliments. He covered his face which made Dom chuckle. He moved up and removed his hands from his face. “Don’t cover your gorgeous face..I want to see your beauty..” Dominion caresses his cheek and gave him a soft smile with half lidded eyes. 

Midas gave him a smile that really made him look like a idiot. It was actually super cute. 

The gold man let out a small laugh as he relaxes his head on the pillow. Dominion kisses his neck a few times before sitting up. He grabbed his cock and rubs the head against his wet folds and clit. 

Midas arched his back and gripped onto the bedsheets as he moaned very loud. Dominion quickly covered his mouth with his own and started pushing the tip in his cunt. It was so wet. So warm. So..tight..

Dom missed this feeling so much. The tightness around his girth and how warm it was. He felt like cumming already. The things Midas could do to him was just so dangerous. 

Midas just acts like he doesn’t know what’s happening. But he knows damn well what he’s doing. He spreads his legs for his lover so he could have easier access to what he was gonna do. He was ready. 

Dominion started off slowly, barely thrusting the tip in and out of his pussy. He doesn’t want to start off hard since it’s been a while since the last time they had actual sex. So he didn’t want to hurt Midas since he wasn’t really used to the feeling anymore. 

Dominion then slowly began to thrust his hips a little faster. His breath hitched every time he felt the tip pressed against his cervix. Midas was all levels fucked up. He couldn’t control his moaning. He was too loud. 

Just as the fun was about to begin, a little knock was heard from the door. Then the door slowly opened. This gave the two very little time to get into a normal position. 

When the door fully opened, it revealed their daughter, tired and sleepy. She had her stuffed animal and her blanket with her. She clearly just got out of her bed. 

“Dad? Can I get a cup of water?” She asked. The two were frozen in place. Dominion soon responded with, “Of course dear..” Thank goodness she hasn’t noticed their position. 

“Can you come with me? I don’t like going alone..” She whined. Okay this was now a problem. The two exchanged looks before Dom puts his robe back on tightly to go with his daughter. 

They were gone for a little until Dom came back. “She went back to sleep..” He said, flopping himself onto the bed. 

Midas stares at him and scooted closer. “C-can we continue?” He said, holding his hand gently. 

Dominion gives him a grin and leaned in to kiss his husband. He held his hips and pulled him up to his lap. He takes the robe off and Midas began grinding his folds onto his cock. Letting out soft pants and moans, the smaller male moved his hips a little faster on his clit. He loved this feeling. 

After about a minute of grinding, Midas placed the tip against his entrance. He moans quietly as to not wake his daughter again. The tip slid in with ease and Midas began pushing the rest of his lover’s cock in him. Dom was enjoying this sight. Seeing his slutty lover on his dick would definitely turn him on. 

Midas moved his hips even further down and he finally felt the tip penetrate his womb. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth as he looked down at his lover. Dom was growling and his expression was very strange. It was like a possessive look. 

Midas couldn’t tell if this was a good or bad thing. He doesn’t remember seeing this the first time they had sex. He was actually getting worried for him. 

He caresses his face gently and gives him a few small kisses to try to calm him down. It worked and Dominion gently held his hips. Midas smiled and pecks his lips before he raises his hips and slowly slammed them back down. 

They both moaned in unison. It felt like absolute paradise. The delicious stretch of his cock made Midas’ experience much more wonderful. And the tightness of his cunt made Dominion’s experience much more better. 

They missed this sensation. So fucking much. 

Midas giggled and bounced his hips gently until he sped it up. Every time the tip penetrated his womb, a loud moan would escape his throat. 

He tried to keep his voice down but the cock inside him wasn’t helping. Dom wrapped his arms around him and pulls him closer to his body, they felt like puzzle pieces when they pressed against each other. 

Midas felt nice. He always loves the hugs from Dominion. They made him feel very warm. 

They both kissed each other until Midas started whimpering. Dom looks at him, worried. “Baby? What’s the matter? Did I do something?” He caresses his face. 

Midas had tears running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry..I don’t know what got into me..” He wipes his tears off his face and looks at his lover. 

Dominion pecks his lips and gently strokes his hair. “I’m just so happy that we’re doing this again...it’s been so long..” He sighed softly and rests his head on his shoulder. “I just really missed this feeling..” He places his hand on his lower stomach. 

Damn. Dominion fucking loves this guy. He kisses his lips which felt like the millionth time but this time, the kiss was soft and caring. He wasn’t rough or anything, he was being as gentle as possible. 

Midas calmed down and kisses him back. He wraps his arms around his neck to bring him closer. They kissed for a while until Midas started moving his hips again. Dominion grunted softly and carefully held his hips with one hand and used his other hand to gently caress his cheek. 

Midas gives him a soft smile before he held onto his shoulders and began bouncing on his cock a little rougher. 

Dom was really surprised if he was honest. He guessed Midas was just so eager now. He was going back to his usual self. Moaning and whining whenever he thrusted. 

After a few seconds, Dominion felt himself closer and closer to coming. He gently grabbed Midas’ hips to pull him off but Midas fought his grip. 

“Baby..please..I don’t think you’re ready to get pregnant again. You still have a lot of work on your hands..” Dominion says, rubbing his lover’s back when he whined. 

“Please! I don’t care! Please just cum in me! I wanna know that feeling again!” He was whining like a child who didn’t get what he wanted. 

It was so cute but he shouldn’t fall for this. 

But Midas had his ways. “Please baby..I want you to cum in me..I can handle it if I do get pregnant again but please..just cum inside my pussy..please do it for me~” He sticks his tongue out and moans in his ear. 

Dominion felt he was getting hypnotized. He probably did because he lowered his hips and thrusts into his cunt.

Midas moans loudly in his ear before he bounced on his cock quickly. The sound of the skin slapping each other made Midas much more aroused. 

He moved his hand down to run at his clit to make himself cum. After a while, Midas squirted all over his cock. He continued bouncing on it until Dominion grabbed his hips and pushed them down. Midas moans loudly and arched his back as he started feeling warm inside. 

He grinds his hips against him and continued moaning until he fell over on top of his lover. He was exhausted. 

Midas carefully raises him hips until his cock was out. He lays down next to the demon and felt his semen drip out of his cunt. 

He looks up at his husband. He looked tired. Midas smiled and pecks his cheek. 

He pulls the blanket on top of them and snuggles up closer to him. He felt much more warm. Dominion looks at the smaller man and gives him a small smile. 

Midas blushed and closes his eyes to fall asleep. He was knocked out immediately. It was really tiring. 

After a bit, Dominion fell asleep as well, hugging his lover. 

When morning came, Dom was the first to wake up. He looks at Midas who was still sleeping soundly. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and went to go change clothes. He puts on his usual attire for the morning, just some sweatpants, and went to the kitchen. 

The house was quiet again. It’s not that rare for it to be in this state but it felt strange this time. He makes himself a cup of coffee and went to go check on his daughter. She was still sleeping like a Angel, even though she is half-demon. 

Dominion went back to the kitchen to get himself some food but someone else was there. Midas. 

He was reading some papers on the table and was drinking a glass of milk. He had his glasses on that looked so adorable on him. 

When he noticed his husband standing in the kitchen with him, he stood up and walked towards him to give him a kiss on the lips. 

They kissed for a while until they heard a small noise. They stopped their make out session and saw their daughter making some cereal for herself. 

“Finally you notice me!” She jumped off her chair and went to go give them a hug. Dom picked her up and gives her many kisses on her face. Her tail wagged and she giggled happily. 

The married couple looked at each other for a moment and then gave each other a nod. 

“Honey..how do you feel about having a sibling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to add fluff at the end and I’m proud of it. <3


End file.
